


A Finished Fanfic in Emails

by Robin Hood (kjack89)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Bad Matchmaking, Epistolary, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Meddling, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings, Past Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Vaguely Jane Austen Related AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/pseuds/Robin%20Hood
Summary: Dear Rita,You will undoubtedly be interested to know that my perpetually-single and often social recluse son has informed me that he will not only be attending my retirement gala but will be bringing his boyfriend, a charming young man he refers to solely as ‘Sonny’.  If you have any clue as to who this Sonny may very well be, please feel free to pass it along to me. You know how Rafael is — he refuses to share even the most basic personal details but is never one to skimp when filling me in on his latest cases.Best,Lucia Barba





	A Finished Fanfic in Emails

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of sort of _An Unfinished Novel in Letters_ AU, which is to say, I stole the title and the idea for an epistolary and did my best to channel Austen in terms of relatives meddling in love lives, bad attempts at matchmaking, and above all the right people ending up together.
> 
> Much thanks to the wonderful tobeconspicuous for being the first to read this and, as the arbiter of all things Austen, the one to give me permission to add this to the incredible Barisi Austen Initiative.
> 
> Usual disclaimer. Please be kind and tip your fanfic writers in the form of comments and/or kudos!

Date: May 7, 2018, at 4:56 p.m.  
To: [rcalhoun@sskllc.com](mailto:rcalhoun@sskllc.com)  
From: [lbarba@bronxcharter.edu](mailto:lbarba@bronxcharter.edu)  
Subject: Retirement Gala

 

Dear Rita,

I hope this email finds you well. It has been too long since we last spoke, though I know your work keeps you busy. I can only assume that your work is the reason why you have so politely declined my invitation to you to attend my retirement gala (though I admit, I appreciate the very sweet note that you included with your RSVP).

Speaking of the gala, you will undoubtedly be interested to know that my perpetually-single and often social recluse son has informed me that he will not only be attending but will be bringing his boyfriend, a charming young man he refers to solely as ‘Sonny’. Seeing as how you are without doubt my son’s oldest friend (and one of only a few people who can say that Rafael was ever in love with them), I was hoping you might have some insight to share as to who this Sonny might be.

While I’m sure my son has made a good choice in his current boyfriend, I nonetheless can’t help but wish that you and he were still together. You were the only one who was ever good for him, Rita — the only one who could possibly hope to keep him on his toes. And Lord knows that he needs to be kept on his toes.

In any case, if you have any clue as to who this Sonny may very well be, please feel free to pass it along to me. You know how Rafael is — he refuses to share even the most basic personal details but is never one to skimp when filling me in on his latest cases.

Best,  
Lucia Barba

_~*~*~*~*~ Education is the most powerful weapon which you can use to change the world. —Nelson Mandela ~*~*~*~*~_

 

* * *

 

Date: May 8, 2018, at 10:15 a.m.  
To: [lbarba@bronxcharter.edu](mailto:lbarba@bronxcharter.edu)  
From: [rcalhoun@sskllc.com](mailto:rcalhoun@sskllc.com)  
Subject: Re: Retirement Gala

 

Dear Lucia,

First and foremost, I am _so_ sorry that I won’t be able to make your retirement gala. You know that if I could, I would be there. Surprisingly, it’s not work keeping me away for once (though since I talked the other partners in my firm into providing a very generous scholarship fund for your school, I feel my work should get a free pass). I actually promised my sister-in-law that I would attend my niece’s dance recital. If you can’t summon forgiveness for me, perhaps the idea of my baby niece in a tutu will be enough to warm your heart.

I admit, I was completely unaware that Rafael was seeing someone, and more than a little surprised to learn that he was. I can’t think of anyone that I know who’s named Sonny, and I feel like that’s a name that would stick in my mind. Frankly, I can’t really picture Rafael dating someone named Sonny, though if I know your son, he’s given him a nickname just to avoid calling him that. He thinks he’s crafty and yet, he is remarkably predictable.

In any case, if you have any pertinent details to offer about this ‘Sonny’, feel free to send them my way to aid in my snooping...you know that I love to know things happening in Rafael’s life, particularly when he doesn’t seem to want me to know about it, so the more you can tell me, the better!

All my best to you.

Sincerely,  
Rita

P.S. So I took a chance after receiving your email and texted Rafael to just simply ask who Sonny was in the admittedly vain hope he might be forthcoming. He immediately responded to inquire why I wanted to know. I, of course, told him that you had asked me, hoping that your name might have some leverage. Rafael told me in no uncertain terms that his love life was none of my concern and that additionally, I was no longer allowed to correspond with you (his words, not mine — your son has always had a flair for the dramatic, hasn’t he?). I hesitate to say it, since Lord knows I love your son dearly, just as I always have, but I suspect that after 30 years of being broken up, he’s not so inclined to get back together with me, no matter what you may wish. That being said, I appreciate the thought! Hopefully this ‘Sonny’, whomever he may be, is worthy of our Rafael.

_Unless specifically indicated, nothing in this email should be interpreted as a digital or electronic signature that can be used to form, execute, document, agree to, enter into, accept or authenticate a contract or other legal document. This electronic mail transmission and any attached documents may contain confidential or privileged information for the sole use of the intended recipient(s) and unless otherwise noted is sole property of Swindel, Steele and Kahn, LLC. Any review, use, distribution or disclosure by anyone other than the intended recipient(s) is strictly prohibited. If you believe that you have received this message in error, please notify the sender by reply transmission and delete or destroy the message without copying or disclosing it._

 

* * *

 

Date: May 8, 2018, at 3:34 p.m.  
To: [rcalhoun@sskllc.com](mailto:rcalhoun@sskllc.com)  
From: [lbarba@bronxcharter.edu](mailto:lbarba@bronxcharter.edu)  
Subject: Clandestine Correspondence

 

Dear Rita,

Not even minutes after your email arrived, Rafael was on the phone with me, demanding to know why I kept in touch with you after all these years. Needless to say, he was less than pleased to find out that we had never really stopped calling and emailing each other, even after you broke up junior year. But you’ve always been good for him, even just as a friend, and it’s not my fault if his own list of friends tends to run thin. Besides, if I didn’t email you, how would I ever learn anything about my son?

I’m afraid Rafael provided only the absolute barest of details regarding his latest boyfriend — the only thing he told me was his name, Sonny, and that he was someone he works with. Frankly, I’ve told Rafael time and again not to bring his work home with him, both literally and — well, and euphemistically, shall we say. I’ve seen what effect his work has on him, how it’s aged him and made his rough edges more jagged. And seeing someone from work seems like the ultimate way to bring his utterly depressing work life home with him.

But Rafael surprised me when he talked about this Sonny. He said that with Sonny, it wasn’t work, that when he brought him home, he wasn’t bringing a case home but was instead bringing someone warm and bright and wonderful, someone who allows him to forget all the darkness in the world, even for a moment.

Those were his exact words, Rita. I would never have pegged my son as a romantic, but look at what he said and try to tell me otherwise. I don’t know this Sonny, but if he can brighten my son’s life in this small way, I can’t help but love him, even without knowing him.

I know I’m getting emotional in my old age, but I just want to see my only son happy, and I sincerely hope that this Sonny is the person to do that for him. Hopefully by telling you that it’s someone he works with, that will narrow the prospective candidates enough that you might be able to figure out who it is. Because I’d love to know everything that I can about this Sonny who has made my son so happy.

Best,  
Lucia

_~*~*~*~*~ Education is the most powerful weapon which you can use to change the world. —Nelson Mandela ~*~*~*~*~_

 

* * *

 

Date: May 10, 2018, at 11:23 a.m.  
To: [lbarba@bronxcharter.edu](mailto:lbarba@bronxcharter.edu)  
From: [rcalhoun@sskllc.com](mailto:rcalhoun@sskllc.com)  
Subject: Re: Clandestine Correspondence

 

Dear Lucia,

Knowing that this ‘Sonny’ is someone who works with Barba does narrow the field considerably. Oh, I’m sorry, I forgot — with _Rafael_. I tell you, working against/with SVU has changed me. Those detectives seem practically allergic to calling anyone by their given name, always referring to each other by their surnames. I’ve gotten far too used to calling Rafael ‘Barba’, if only because it’s all he seems to respond to anymore.

Hopefully his boyfriend has the sense to call him something other than ‘Barba’.

In any case, I think I can safely rule out anyone from the DA’s office as being this ‘Sonny’. I know most of the ADAs well enough to have heard the inevitable gossip if he was seeing someone there, not to mention I think it would’ve gotten back to me one way or another if they had hired someone named ‘Sonny’, even if they were a mere paralegal. Which means that Sonny is quite likely a police officer that Rafael regularly works with, which narrows our pool of potential candidates even further.

It can’t possibly be one of the SVU detectives that he works with — even if they don’t call each other by their first names, I still know them: Olivia Benson, Fin Tutuola, Amanda Rollins, and Dominick Carisi. Not a ‘Sonny’ among them. Of course, there are still plenty of beat cops in the 16th precinct that Rafael would reasonably work with for any given case, so it’s most likely one of those.

All of which is to say, I promise that I will keep an ear out for any cop named Sonny, and keep you posted if I hear anything.

Sincerely,  
Rita

_Unless specifically indicated, nothing in this email should be interpreted as a digital or electronic signature that can be used to form, execute, document, agree to, enter into, accept or authenticate a contract or other legal document. This electronic mail transmission and any attached documents may contain confidential or privileged information for the sole use of the intended recipient(s) and unless otherwise noted is sole property of Swindel, Steele and Kahn, LLC. Any review, use, distribution or disclosure by anyone other than the intended recipient(s) is strictly prohibited. If you believe that you have received this message in error, please notify the sender by reply transmission and delete or destroy the message without copying or disclosing it._

 

* * *

 

Date: May 15, 2018, at 1:38 p.m.  
To: [rcalhoun@sskllc.com](mailto:rcalhoun@sskllc.com)  
From: [lbarba@bronxcharter.edu](mailto:lbarba@bronxcharter.edu)  
Subject: Courthouse

 

Rita—

I’m on my way to the hospital to meet Rafael. Are you alright? Were you in the courthouse when the bomb went off? Please keep me posted.

Lucia

\--

Sent from my iPhone

 

* * *

 

Date: May 15, 2018, at 2:02 p.m.  
To: [lbarba@bronxcharter.edu](mailto:lbarba@bronxcharter.edu)  
From: [rcalhoun@sskllc.com](mailto:rcalhoun@sskllc.com)  
Subject: Re: Courthouse

 

Dear Lucia,

I was lucky beyond belief that my train was running a few minutes behind, so I missed the bomb going off. Please, _please_ keep me posted on how Rafael is doing. I know he’d never believe it, but I’m praying for him.

All my love,  
Rita

\--

Sent from my iPhone

 

* * *

 

Date: May 15, 2018, at 10:27 p.m.  
To: [rcalhoun@sskllc.com](mailto:rcalhoun@sskllc.com)  
From: [lbarba@bronxcharter.edu](mailto:lbarba@bronxcharter.edu)  
Subject: Rafael  
Attachments: _grumpy_rafi1.jpg_ , _hospital_flowers.jpg_

 

Dear Rita,

I’m so sorry to not have been able to get back to you sooner. The hospital has been complete chaos (understandably so), and I only just got a moment to myself, thanks to the very charming detective who volunteered to watch Rafi while I took a moment outside of Rafael’s hospital room.

Thank you for sending the flowers — they’re very beautiful. I’ve attached a picture of them (and a picture of Rafael with the flowers, which he will undoubtedly be less than thrilled about once he wakes up, but it is photo evidence that he is alive, and I think he would be, for once, willing to give me at least that).

Needless to say, Rafael is fine, though heavily medicated. He has some superficial burns on his face and arms, and he dislocated a shoulder and broke a couple of ribs, but all in all, he is doing well. Especially since, based on what I’ve seen from the snippets of news I’ve managed to watch, it could have been worse — much worse.

Of course, Señor Popular has had many visitors, mostly his coworkers at the DA’s office and SVU. I was hoping that one of them would turn out to be this mysterious Sonny, but of course, if he’s a cop then he’s probably off doing his job somewhere. I’ll say a prayer for him in hopes that he’s safe.

In any case, one of Rafael’s visitors was the very cute and very charming Det. Carisi, the one who’s sitting with Rafi now. He’s one of the SVU detectives Rafael works with, so I imagine you’ve met him, and he burst into Rafael’s hospital room not even a minute after I myself got there, looking completely panicked, bless him. Of course, when he saw me there, he tried to hide it, but he clearly had been very afraid that something much worse had happened to Rafael. Not that I blame him — I was equally as worried after getting the call from the hospital.

Anyway, Rafael was asleep so I told Det. Carisi that Rafael would be just fine and he looked _so_ relieved that I couldn’t help but feel a little relieved myself. Of course, I realized then that we had yet to be properly introduced, so I asked if he worked with my son. He looked confused for a moment before relaxing and giving me the cutest dimpled smile as he told me, “I completely forget to introduce myself, didn’t I? My ma would have my hide if she realized I’d been so rude. I’m Det. Dominick Carisi Jr. of Manhattan SVU, ma’am, but, uh, you can call me—”

Well, whatever he wanted me to call him he never quite got out since his phone rang just then and he had to go take the call. But he really is just the sweetest, Rita, and like I said, quite handsome to boot. Once he got off the phone, he told me that he was going to stay with Rafael, to make sure he’s safe until they find the bomber and make sure that Rafael’s not in danger, and that is _so_ nice of him, even if I’m sure it is his job. Even though he looks quite young, I felt completely safe leaving Rafael in his hands, as if I know he’d do anything to protect him.

Now, Rita, I know for a fact that you’re not seeing anyone at the moment, so if you want to get set up with an adorable, protective and very sweet detective, just say the word and I'll be glad to sell Det. Carisi on your charms. I know you’d like him, and I have a feeling you’d get along. So let me know. I want you to be happy, just like I want Rafael to be happy.

Oh, Det. Carisi just poked his head outside of Rafael’s room to tell me he’s waking up, so I have to go. I’ll let you know if I find anything else out about Sonny.

Best,  
Lucia

_\--_

Sent from my iPhone

 

* * *

 

Date: May 18, 2018, at 10:35 a.m.  
To: [lbarba@bronxcharter.edu](mailto:lbarba@bronxcharter.edu)  
From: [rcalhoun@sskllc.com](mailto:rcalhoun@sskllc.com)  
Subject: Re: Rafael

 

Dear Lucia,

I was so glad to see your update on Rafael’s condition, and it’s my turn to apologize for not getting back to you sooner. Thanks to the courthouse being shut down, several court cases have been rescheduled and reassigned throughout the city, so the past few days have been rather hectic. I was very happy to see that they apprehended the bomber. I know it may not mean much, but please let Rafael know that I’ve told my firm not to take the bomber’s case. It seems the least that I can do for an old friend.

Anyway, the flowers I sent were also the least that I could do for one of my oldest friends, and I hope that Rafael liked them as well — though I rather suspect that he’ll appreciate far more the bottle of scotch that I’ve dropped off at his office.

Speaking of appreciation, while I greatly appreciate the thought of you being willing to set me up with Det. Carisi, I’m afraid that the detective is a little too young and _far_ too enthusiastic for my tastes. Neither are qualities that I tend to find endearing (something I suspect I share with Rafael. I can’t imagine him falling for someone like that either).

In any case, I’m just glad that Rafael is doing well, though I must admit that I’m glad that I don’t have to deal with him while he’s recovering from his injuries. I remember how crabby he gets over something as simple as a cold; I can’t even imagine how irascible he must be when recovering from more serious injuries. Hopefully his Sonny isn’t scared off by Rafael at his most ill-tempered (though of course, if he’s made it this far while dating Rafael, he must be made of stronger stuff than that!).

Since we’re now within a week of your retirement gala, I look forward to the mystery of Sonny’s identity _finally_ being solved. Promise that you’ll keep me posted on who Sonny turns out to be so that I have ammunition to tease Rafael with for the rest of time! Promise me x2 that you’ll send pictures if the sling for his arm ends up clashing with his tux, because I’ll never let him live it down.

Sincerely,  
Rita

_Unless specifically indicated, nothing in this email should be interpreted as a digital or electronic signature that can be used to form, execute, document, agree to, enter into, accept or authenticate a contract or other legal document. This electronic mail transmission and any attached documents may contain confidential or privileged information for the sole use of the intended recipient(s) and unless otherwise noted is sole property of Swindel, Steele and Kahn, LLC. Any review, use, distribution or disclosure by anyone other than the intended recipient(s) is strictly prohibited. If you believe that you have received this message in error, please notify the sender by reply transmission and delete or destroy the message without copying or disclosing it._

 

* * *

 

Date: May 26, 2018, at 9:51 a.m.  
To: [rcalhoun@sskllc.com](mailto:rcalhoun@sskllc.com)  
From: [lbarba1970@gmail.com](mailto:lbarba1970@gmail.com)  
Subject: Sonny Carisi  
Attachments: _sonny_and_rafi.jpg_ , _sonny_and_rafi1.jpg_ , _sonny_and_rafi2.jpg_ , _sonny_and_rafi3.jpg_ , _sonny_and_rafi4.jpg_ , _selfie_with_rafi.jpg_ , _selfie_with_sonny.jpg_

 

Dear Rita,

I know you’ve been waiting with bated breath for the reveal of who ‘Sonny’ could possibly be. To my shock, surprise, and frankly, to my delight, Det. Carisi and Sonny are the same person! Evidently, Sonny is a nickname from his childhood on Staten Island, though he claims that despite his best efforts, no one besides Rafael calls him Sonny now, which is most likely why you've never heard one of his colleagues call him that.

I’m not entirely sure how I missed it before — of _course_ he’s Sonny, and now his worry and fear for Rafi at the hospital all make perfect sense. You should have seen him fussing over Rafael, making sure he didn't strain himself or do anything against the doctor’s orders (including limiting him to two drinks, since he's still on pain medication — you really should have seen the look on Rafi’s face for that!).

But oh, it was so much more than just Sonny taking care of Rafael. The way they looked at each other, held each other's hands, danced with each other — yes, Sonny got Rafael to dance, and with only two drinks in him! I'm as shocked as you! But that's not the point. What is the point is how obvious it is that they are very much in love with each other. Rafael just lights up around Sonny in a way I've never seen him before (no, not even when dating you, Rita, or that _woman_ Yelina). I cannot possibly hope to describe how happy my son was, even at the kind of event he loathes, even with his arm in a sling that did not, in fact, match his tux (though Sonny assured me that it matched his suspenders — I'm quite certain that's the only way Rafael would agree to leave the house), even with a two drink maximum, and all because of this adorable Staten Island detective who seems to find Rafael's snide comments utterly charming.

Like I said, I cannot possibly hope to describe it, so I took pictures and I've attached my favorites for you to see exactly what I'm talking about. My son was so busy making eyes at his young man that I don't even think he noticed me taking the pictures!

Speaking of young, evidently Rafael does find enthusiasm and youth endearing, or else he's learned to overlook it. Perhaps it's something you could learn to overlook as well. I want you to be as happy as my son, and I'd bet Sonny has plenty of friends he'd be more than happy to set you up with — especially since I'm fairly certain you'll need a wedding date sooner rather than later.

Anyway, even though the mystery of Sonny has been solved, we must keep in touch more frequently, especially if there's going to be a wedding to plan. In the meantime, you know you have a standing invitation to join me and Rafael for Sunday brunch. Hopefully I will see you soon!

Love,  
Lucia

 

* * *

 

Date: May 26, 2018, at 10:18 a.m.  
To: [MaCarisi44@yahoo.com](mailto:MaCarisi44@yahoo.com)  
From: [lbarba1970@gmail.com](mailto:lbarba1970@gmail.com)  
Subject: Rafael

 

Dear Mrs. Carisi,

Your son was kind enough to share your email address and I hope you don't mind me sending you an email to introduce myself. My name is Lucia Barba, and I'm Rafael's mother. I know that you've known about Sonny and Rafael for a long time now, but my son always ensures that I am the last to know anything, so I'm a little late to the party.

Anyway, from what Sonny told me last night, it sounds like you and your husband have been wonderful to Rafael. I only hope that now that I've met Sonny, I'm able to return the favor. I also hope that you and I can be friends, especially since it appears our boys will be together for a very long time (besides, who else can I rely on to tell me the things Rafael won't if not another mother?).

I wanted you to know — since I already told Sonny but I think he thought I was joking — I have my father's wedding ring, and when the time comes, Sonny is welcome to use it to propose to Rafael.

Now, I understand that your family does Sunday dinner together as often as possible, and that you've been gracious enough to allow Rafael to join. I hope your hospitality might be willing to extend just a little more, as I'd love to meet the Carisi clan and see how Rafael fits in your family.

Please let me know! I'd be happy to bring dessert.

Looking forward to hearing from you!

Best,  
Lucia Barba


End file.
